Cuidado
by CatchingStar
Summary: sem summary, apenas leia ;


Estava tudo calmo na Section One, não havia nenhuma missão a ser feita, por enquanto. Operations estava em sua sala observando tudo, Madeline estava molhando suas maravilhosas plantas e Michael e Nikita estavam conversando na sala de Michael.

De repente uma coisa apareceu no computador que Birkoff estava utilizando, Operations perguntou de sua sala o que era mas Birkoff não conseguiu descobrir, parecia ser um super vírus, ou então uma mensagem estava chegando.

Madeline também viu isso no computador de sua sala, e também não consegui descobrir o que era, A mulher então, baixou o antivírus. Depois de alguns minutos de super tensão e correria, uma imagem apareceu. Nela estava escrito " desta vez vocês não vão conseguir ".

Michael e Nikita foram chamados rapidamente na segunda sala de reuniões, onde foi colocado no visor a mensagem. Operations pediu aos dois que

ajudassem Birkoff e descobrissem quem mandara esta mensagem e por quê.

Não foi nada fácil decifrar a mensagem, mesmo com três pessoas pensando já foi difícil, imagina com uma cabeça só. Birkoff tentou de várias maneiras até que certa hora Nikita falou:

- Por que você não tenta isso.

A moça apertou algumas teclas e conseguiu descobrir quem mandara, fora a concorrente da Section One, Red Cell. Agora o próximo passo era descobrir o por quê.

Algumas horas se passaram, para que finalmente eles obtessem resposta. E novamente foi graças a Nikita, com a ajuda do computador de Michael, ela encontrou uma informação bastante útil. Havia um grupo de que estava querendo fazer uma transação ilegal de armamentos, que continham materiais bastante potentes.

Operations quando soube que Nikita havia conseguido, não gostou nem um pouco. Michael, fora contar a ele todos os detalhes. Operations, quando Michael estava indo embora virou-se e disse:

- Não deixe que ela consiga ser melhor que você, para o bem de todos.

Michael achou muito estranho o comentário mas não disse nada. Ele já estava indo para sua sala quando Nikita perguntou se tudo fora bem, o homem apenas respondeu que sim. A moça olhou para Birkoff que fingiu não ter visto.

Nikita já estava indo para a saída da Section, e momento em que ela fora visto por Madeline, teve de ir até a sala da mulher. Madeline parabenizou a moça, que agradeceu. Ela já ia indo embora quando a mulher virou-se e disse:

- Cuidado Nikita!

Nikita não entendeu nada do que essa frase queria dizer, mas não deu uma super atenção a ela. A moça pegou seu carro e voltou para sua casa, afinal já estava tarde.

No dia seguinte, logo de manhã o telefone tocou e quando Nikita atendeu ouviu "Josephine". Ela escutou tudo e ao desligar correu para o trabalho. Uma reunião estava para acontecer em alguns minutos.

Quando entrou no trabalho, encontrou os principais agentes já sentados no saguão de reuniões. A moça sentou e Operations começou a falar. As informações obtidas estavam corretas e eles precisavam agir. O homem mostrou todos os suspeitos para este trabalho, era uma lista de cinco pessoas.

Michael formou sua equipe sem Nikita, que acabou ficando com uma outra equipe. A moça achou muito estranha a reação de Michael, e a felicidade de Operations em ver que ela estava em uma nova equipe. Operations provavelmente estaria armando algo. Mas o que será? - pensou Nikita.

Os grupos se aprontaram, pegaram suas armas com Walter e foram para a van. Antes que Nikita entrasse na van, viu Madeline, que sem sair som, falou: "Tome cuidado", Nikita entendeu a mensagem e foi para junto de seus colegas.

Na van Michael conversava com Birkoff, ele estava mais sério do que de costume, ele não trocou uma palavra sequer com a moça. Birkoff desconfiou de algo mas achou melhor não dizer ou falar nada sobre isso.

No local os grupos se dividiram e foram atrás do primeiro suspeito, Josh era seu nome e ele trabalhava em um empresa de computação. Nikita entrou por trás da empresa e Michael foi pela frente.

Depois de vários minutos o procurando Nikita o achou e o levou até a van, quando eles entraram Birkoff comunicou a Michael, que entrou sem dizer nada. Quando todos já estavam dentro da van, eles voltaram para a Section.

Operations e Madeline já os estava esperando, Nikita levou o homem até a sala branca, onde Madeline faria o interrogatório enquanto Michael fazia o relatório. Depois de levar o homem até a sala branca, Nikita foi falar com Walter. Quando ela apareceu ele perguntou:

- O que você quer?

- Eu vim devolver as armas e fazer uma pergunta, O que está acontecendo com Michael?

- Ele está com ciúmes, pois você conseguiu ser melhor que ele nestes dois últimos dias, e pelo que eu pode ver, ele está sendo pressionado por Operations.

Nikita agradeceu Walter e foi falar com Michael em sua sala. O homem não gostou de vê-la, a moça já entrou pedindo que ele abafasse a conversa, Michael sem dizer nada o fez. Depois Nikita começou a falar:

- Você está com ciúmes de mim?

- Não.

- Você está sem pressionado por Operations, não está?

- Sim.

A moça saiu da sala deixando Michael trabalhando, mas não funcionou, o homem não conseguiu mais se concentrar no que estava fazendo, um sentimento inesperado surgiu dentro dele.

Uma nova missão foi feita ainda neste dia. As mesmas equipes foram atrás do segundo suspeito, pois o primeiro não serviu para muita coisa. Madeline achou melhor deixá-lo vivo, para ter certeza que ele era quem eles estavam procurando, e para ver se ele tinha alguma ligação com os outros suspeitos.

Novamente Nikita se saiu muito bem, de novo fazendo a missão separada de Michael. Este segundo suspeito, James era da força aérea, o que foi um pouco mais complicado de capturar. Operations foi bastante chateado com Michael, pois ele novamente não foi muito bom, Nikita tentou dizer que Michael fizera um ótimo trabalho apesar de tudo, mas o homem não deixou.

Desta vez Nikita ficou encarregada de fazer o rela tório da missão, ela pensou em falar sobre Michael, mas pensou e achou que não era uma boa idéia. Durante horas ela ficou fazendo o relatório enquanto Madeline fazia o interrogatório.

Operations estava certo, aquele segundo suspeito, serviu para alguma coisa, mas a informação obtida era insuficiente. Então no dia seguinte, logo de manhã, os agentes foram atrás do terceiro. Eles saíram em busco do terceiro suspeito as nove horas da manhã.

Neste dia Operations escolheu um determinado agente, de sua confiança, para fazer parte da equipe de Nikita, os dois foram apresentados na hora do embarque na van. Michael não gostou nem um pouco do agente escolhido, mas não pôde argumentar.

No trabalho correu quase tudo bem, os agentes conseguiram capturar John, o terceiro suspeito. Nikita e o agente escolhido, se deram muito bem, o que deixou Michael bastante furioso. Michael por estar furioso, acabou atirando sem querer no agente escolhido, o que o deixou ferido na perna.

Quando eles voltaram e entraram na Section, encontraram Operations. Antes que o homem fizesse alguma pergunto Nikita comentou que fora um pequeno acidente, nada de grave, ele foi atingido por um dos caras da segurança.

O agente foi levado para a enfermaria e o refém foi levado para ser interrogado. Nikita após terminar o relatório, foi até a sala de repouso, onde o agente escolhido estava. No momento em que a porta da sala se fechou o agente perguntou:

- Porque você não falou a verdade?

- Que verdade?

- Que Michael atirou em mim, de propósito.

- Olha aqui, Michael é um dos melhores agentes da Section, portanto melhor que você. Aconselho você não abrir a boca sobre isso pois se não você vai se ver comigo - disse a moça o agarrando.

Nikita saiu da sala batendo a porta, o agente, mesmo sendo escolhido por Operations, decidiu não abrir a boca. Quando Operations perguntou o que acontecera, ele contou a mesma versão de Nikita.

Michael estava voltando para sua sala quando encontrou Nikita no corredor, o homem a chamou então, para conversar. A moça sentou-se a frente de Michael, que perguntou por que ela fizera isso, mas ela não respondeu. a conversa dos dois acabou ali e Nikita pode ir descansar um pouco, lá mesmo.

O quarto trabalho, foi feito neste mesmo dia, no fim da tarde. Nikita combinou com o agente escolhido que Michael deveria se sair muito melhor que eles, e é claro, que ele foi ameaçado para concordar.

Não precisou que os dois fizessem o que planejaram pois no final Michael conseguiu, de uma forma melhor do que o esperado, ele definitivamente se superou. Desta vez Operations ficou muito feliz, no final das contas, pois viu que Michael apesar de estar pressionado, se saiu muito bem.

Depois que Nikita foi embora e Michael foram embora, o agente escolhido foi chamado para conversar com Operations. Na conversa Operations contou coisas que ele deveria saber antes do quinto trabalho ser executado.

Na manhã seguinte, Nikita se encontrou com Michael antes que eles fossem fazer o trabalho, a moça perguntou se estava tudo bem e o homem respondeu que sim. Nem Nikita e nem Michael desconfiaram do que Operations havia planejado para este trabalho.

Todos os agentes estavam a procura do quinto suspeito, conhecido como um simples contador. No meio do trabalho uma coisa ocorreu, o agente escolhido quase matou Nikita. Os dois estavam tentando acertar o suspeito com um tranqüilizante, mas em vez do agente escolhido estar com tranqüilizante na arma, haviam balas de verdade.

Por muita sorte Nikita não foi atingida, Michael percebeu que o agente queria atingi-la, mas achou melhor não fazer nada. Michael conseguiu capturar o quinto suspeito.

Na entrada da Section, lá estavam Operations e Madeline. Michael foi fazer o relatório, Madeline foi interrogar o homem e Nikita foi falar com Birkoff, deixando o agente com Operations.

Depois que Madeline terminou o relatório, foi conversar com Operations, que pediu a ela que cancelasse o agente escolhido. Ele não conseguira fazer seu trabalho, e isso era inaceitável. Madeline seguiu as ordem de Operations e após terminar, chamou Nikita para conversar.

Nikita apareceu na sala de Madeline com uma cara estranha, ela não entendera por que fora chamada pela mulher. Madeline queria contar que o agente fora cancelado. Nikita ficou um pouco chocada mas não disse nada, então Madeline falou:

- Você teve muita sorte.

- Por não ter sido morta pelo agente?

- Sim.

Nikita saiu da sala de Madeline e encontrou Michael, que estava a sua procura. A moça acompanhou o homem até sua sala e se sentou. Michael quisera agradecer a moça por não entrega-lo e saber se ela estava bem. Nikita aceitou os agradecimentos, mesmo não o achando merecido e disse que estava tudo bem.

Os dois conversaram por mais alguns minutos e Nikita foi embora, o homem a convidou para jantar, mas ela não aceitou, precisava ficar um pouco sozinha, em sua própria casa. Michael entendeu a moça e não insistiu no assunto.

Nikita se despediu de Walter e Birkoff e depois foi para casa. Ao chegar, colocou uma música e preparou algo para comer. Enquanto ela comia, ficou pensando no que ocorrera neste último trabalho, quando de repente o telefone tocou, ao atender ouviu novamente, "Josephine".

A missão ainda não havia terminado. Eles tinham que acabar com todas as pessoas que faziam parte deste grupo. Podemos dizer que esta era a parte mais complicada que os agentes teriam de fazer, mas isso não importava nem para Michael nem para Nikita.

De van eles foram até um galpão, que ficava perto do porto principal da cidade, onde eles recebiam e mandavam os armamentos. Enquanto o grupo de Michael fazia o trabalho em sua cidade, um outro grupo acabava com o galpão do país que recebia os armamentos, este país era a Alemanha.

Apesar do trabalho ser considerado o mais complicado, não foi para Michael e Nikita, os dois juntos dos outros agentes conseguiram destruir de uma vez só todo o galpão, incluindo os que participavam deste grupo. Afinal, todos os componentes do grupo, estavam lá.

Depois de toda uma missão ser feita e de forma maravilhosa, Michael e Nikita saíram para jantar juntos, o que fez com que Nikita esquecesse o incidente ocorrido no quinto trabalho.


End file.
